deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LB
One on the 11th Hour, of the 11th Day, of the 11 Month of the year 1918 the so called Great War drew to a close, after four years of bloody turmoil. 4 long years before, Bosnian Student Gavrilo Princip fired two fatal shots, striking the jugular of Franz Ferdinand and the abdomen of Duchess Sophie, the event that sparked the entire 4 year bloodbath. The dominoes soon collapsed afterwards, starting the namesake effect that began with Austria-Hungary declaring war on Serbia. The Grand Total in Civilian and Military Casualties... an Expensive 41 Million. This series will include battles ranging from Grand Strategy to the smallest of squad engagements. How do I plan on writing this... I don't know. Will they be any good... I don't know that either... however, I do know that to put forth maximum effort in this series of battles with a somewhat legible (but probably kind of arcing) storyline. #'Douglas Haig vs. Robert Nivelle -' Their names have become synonymous with the futility of trying to obtain ground without sustaining unbearable losses; tossing lives out the window for the simple purpose of trying to obtain the objective. These two have divided historians for a long time, and will continue to do so... but who will grasp the straw of victory over the other? #'Mustafa Kemal Ataturk vs. Pyotr Wrangel -' The Commander of the Ottoman Defense during the Gallipoli Campaigns goes to blows with the man who is widely considered the only (moderately) successful White Army General of the Russian Civil War. War Heroes of their time and revered by their respective factions, they shall now battle it out on a battlefield decided by you. #'Anibal Milhais vs. Alvin York -' The American Medal of Honor winner tackles the Portuguese War Hero in a battle adaption and quick thinking in this smaller, squad sized skirmish. #'Roman von Ungern-Sternberg vs. Alexander Kolchak -' The Mad Baron ups the ante and takes on his nemesis, Alexander Kolchak from the Russian Civil War. Megalomaniacs in the fullest sense of the word, only one can come out on top. #'John Pershing vs. Panagiotis Danglis -' These men were late to the World War I matchup, and surprisingly both were because of the indecisiveness of their nations; and it took major action before either of them were able to join in. The American 5-Star takes on the Greek Chief-of-Staff in this round-up. #'Eugene Bullard vs. Manfred von Richthofen -' The Legendary French-American Air Pilot Eugene Bullard: the Black Swallow; takes on history's’ greatest fighter Ace Manfred von Richthofen: the Red Baron. #'Albert Mayer vs. Henry Gunther -' In the Series Finale, the War's first Casualty: Prussian Cavalry Lieutenant Albert Mayer takes on Private (formerly Sergeant) Henry Gunther of the United States; one was killed while disgraced, one was killed and became a trophy. One died before it started... and one died just before it ended... which man shall arrive on top. These battles will take a slight turn from my normal, slightly comedic take on battles. This is meant as a memorial to the men & women who fought and died for all countries during World War I. Not there will not be some comedic moments (I’ve been given a few for Haig vs. Nivelle), but this will be my first attempt at a tear-jerker. If you think any of these are unfair, or if I missed some research and there was prior contact between any of these fighters, please let me know. Category:Blog posts